


Patience

by Niniel_Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, spamano - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niniel_Kirkland/pseuds/Niniel_Kirkland
Summary: "Il m'embrasse, d'un de ces baisers à mi-chemin entre la chasteté et la passion. J'en veux plus, mais je sais que je n'ai plus le droit. L'alliance est de retour à son doigt, et je n'existe pas."
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par All of my soul de Sonohra.   
> Playlist Spotify : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1iHLhK7jHjhknXwMjzsKZb?si=DFBzJ8jqRPGntLFfD9oWig   
> Bonne lecture!

Patience

.

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux, soudainement importuné dans mon sommeil par les décorations lumineuses qui brillent dehors et se faufilent entre les interstices des tentures. Je crois d'abord être seul, et la panique s'installe au creux de mon ventre. _Il est parti_. Puis j'entends des bruits étouffés dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je me redresse dans le lit, la douceur caressante des draps sur ma peau nue. Je le vois au milieu de la pièce, détaché de la pénombre par des tâches de lumière provenant de la rue. Il est tout habillé – chemise, blazer, pantalon de costume. Il remet sa montre. Puis je le distingue passer à son doigt l'alliance qu'il a la décence d'enlever à chaque fois qu'il me voit.

Je l'ai vu faire ces gestes des centaines de fois. La routine a presque quelque chose d'attendrissant, et pourtant mon cœur se serre toujours autant, à chaque fois. C'est mécanique. Il remet son alliance et me jette aux oubliettes par la même occasion. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Son regard est attiré vers le lit par mon mouvement, il sourit, de ce sourire que je connais par cœur. Je sens sa chaleur douce et cruelle à la fois m'envelopper. Il revient vers moi en souriant.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » s'excuse-t-il à demi-mots. « On a si peu dormi… »

Je signifie d'un hochement de tête que ce n'est rien. Il m'embrasse, d'un de ces baisers à mi-chemin entre la chasteté et la passion. J'en veux plus, mais je sais que je n'ai plus le droit. L'alliance est de retour à son doigt, et je n'existe pas.

« Ça te donne pas le droit de partir comme un voleur, _bastardo_. »

Il sourit encore. Et me donne un autre baiser, qui a le goût de ses baisers d'adieu. Je ne les connais que trop bien.

« Il faut que je file. Encore joyeux Noël, Lovi. »

Il rassemble rapidement ses affaires, m'adresse un dernier signe de la main et disparait. J'entends le cliquetis de sa clef dans la serrure. Je suis laissé seul avec un énorme soupir qui m'échappe. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il était ironique ou sincère. Joyeux Noël, en effet. C'est comme après avoir pris un rail de coke ou un joint. Au début, tout va bien. Tout va _mieux_. Puis vient la descente, redoutable, infernale. Et la descente vient de me heurter de plein fouet, quand la porte a claqué derrière lui. J'aime à penser, parfois, que le temps va passer et que je parviendrai à l'apprivoiser, à atténuer la douleur par la force de l'habitude. Ça ne vient jamais.

Je me lève et j'enfile aussitôt le pull de Noël hideux que j'ai porté hier, pour notre réveillon en amoureux dans cette même chambre d'hôtel. Je marche jusqu'à la fenêtre, j'écarte légèrement les rideaux. La lumière familière des réverbères m'éblouit d'abord. Mais je le vois sortir de l'hôtel, traverser la rue et regagner sa voiture garée non loin, inconscient d'être observé. C'est mon instant que je lui vole toujours. Ma seule consolation, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureux de partir là où on l'attend. Chez lui. Auprès de _lui_.

Je m'autorise un autre soupir, puis je m'écarte de la vitre glacée. Souvent je rêve qu'il part encore, mais pour ne plus revenir. Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve ou un cauchemar. Je récupère mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, sa photo en fond d'écran, je réécoute son message de la veille m'annonçant qu'il a pu se libérer, que si je veux, il est à moi jusqu'au matin. Sa voix m'électrise. Le matin est venu, il est reparti. Je reconnais le goût si proche de mes larmes dans ma gorge. Je les ravale, comme un adulte responsable. Responsable, c'est juste un autre mot pour dire qu'on est trop endommagé pour laisser parler ses sentiments.

Une chance que je n'aie jamais cru à l'amour unique et éternel. J'ai toujours été convaincu que rien ne durait, en amour comme dans tout. On ne peut pas aimer la même personne pour toute la vie. C'est une construction sociale d'un idéal à atteindre, mais qui n'existe pas. Tout couple est voué à l'échec. Antonio et Roderich en sont un bon exemple, puisqu'ils se sont suffisamment éloignés l'un de l'autre pour me laisser m'intercaler entre eux deux.

Je sais qu'un jour je n'aimerai plus Antonio. Et j'ai hâte. Mais pour le moment, je suis au beau milieu d'un amour qui me parait sans fin et interminable, et c'est aussi doux qu'écœurant. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu me mettre dans une telle merde avec les convictions que j'ai. Quelle ironie. Ce n'est pas désagréable, évidemment. Mais je sais qu'il y aura une date de péremption. Inévitable. Cette conviction gâche tout. Je sais qu'elle arrivera, je ne sais seulement pas quand.

Et c'est tout ce que j'aimerais savoir. Combien de temps encore je vais passer ma vie seul, à attendre ses appels qui viennent toujours trop tard. Combien de temps encore je vais passer à me dire que la vie que je mène n'en est pas une. C'est une imposture. Être l'autre homme, même régulier, ce n'est qu'une imposture. Il est humain, tout comme moi. Et le genre qui ne divorcera jamais de son mariage bien trop confortable. Je le comprends, cela dit. Je ne m'y risquerais pas non plus, à sa place. Pourquoi mettre un terme définitif sur une relation qui a échoué pour une autre tout aussi vouée à l'échec ?

Je soupèse les bouteilles de champagne qu'on a abandonnées hier soir, un peu partout dans la chambre. Je me sers le fond de l'une d'entre elles et je m'assieds sur le bord du lit pour boire mon verre. Le champagne est censé nous remonter le moral – on en boit seulement pour célébrer, après tout. Et notre esprit n'est qu'un bon chien de Pavlov, conditionné à associer champagne et liesse. Encore une imposture. Mon merveilleux plan ne fonctionne pas terriblement, ce matin. Je me sens honteux et nerveux, l'estomac noué d'une angoisse qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Je jette un regard sur le lit, j'ai presque peur de m'y coucher à nouveau. Comme s'il l'avait laissé jonché de ses épines et que je risquais de me blesser en approchant trop près.

Sa chaleur a déjà disparu. Je vide mon verre d'un trait, maussade. Je ferme les yeux et me masse une tempe douloureuse d'une migraine latente – les lendemains sont rarement glorieux, quand ils impliquent autant d'alcool. Il faut que je me recompose, que je revienne à moi, que je redevienne moi-même. Une autre mascarade. Je ne suis pas homme à me laisser abattre, d'habitude. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, justement. Je me relève, j'ouvre les tentures en grand cette fois. Le jour se lève à peine, les rayons du soleil cohabitant pour de brefs moments avec la lumière des réverbères, des guirlandes de Noël et des phares des voitures, dans la rue. Aveuglante, brûlante.

Elle me réveille quelque peu. Je termine de m'habiller, je rassemble mes affaires. J'enfile ma veste, je m'enroule dans mon écharpe de laine et, enfin, je mets le bonnet qu'il m'a offert il y a déjà quelques hivers. La porte claque derrière moi, je descends. Je souhaite un joyeux Noël vide de sens au réceptionniste en lui rendant ma clef. L'air froid du dehors me fait du bien, même s'il est trop chargé de chants, des chocolats chauds, des odeurs des restes du réveillon et des relents de champagne d'un matin de Noël. J'inspire profondément. Il n'a même pas neigé. Il fait juste un froid glacial que le romantique qui sommeille dans mon cœur rapproche instantanément du givre qui règne à l'intérieur de moi.

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison. Je m'arrête en chemin pour prendre un café à emporter. Encore quelque chose qui ne me correspond pas, qui n'est pas moi. Mais attendre de retrouver ma cafetière et mon foyer par la même occasion est bien trop loin. Les mains lovées autour d'un gobelet de carton que je m'en voudrai bientôt de devoir jeter, j'inspire profondément l'air froid. Il m'éclaircit quelque peu les idées, ou bien ce sont les particules de _flat white_ qui gagnent déjà mon cerveau. Une piètre remontée après la descente. Je sais que je finirai par me ressaisir, je dois simplement me laisser le temps. Me laisser le temps de quoi ? De quitter l'état d'euphorie maussade dans lequel il m'a laissé ce matin, ou plus définitivement, de sortir de cette transe amoureuse et condamnée à expirer ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un détail. Mais ce sont deux chemins bien distincts et je ne sais lequel j'ai envie de suivre, encore moins celui que je _devrais_ emprunter.

Pour l'heure, je regagne ma voiture. Je mets le contact, je m'insère dans le trafic. J'allume la radio pour m'arrêter de penser, ou du moins empêcher mon esprit de résonner trop fort dans un silence pesant. Je prends la route de mon appartement, où mes colocataires m'attendent peut-être pour ouvrir les cadeaux comme ils l'ont promis. Je vais encore devoir leur mentir, porter un masque. _Oui, je vais bien. Mon réveillon ? Super, et vous ?_

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je n'ai qu'une envie. Tout ce que j'aimerais faire, c'est le retrouver. Prendre la route qui me mènera à lui. Peut-être que c'est ça, finalement, le seul chemin dans lequel je veux m'engager, le seul chemin qui vaille la peine d'être emprunté. J'aimerais que ce soit le seul chemin possible.

Mais j'essaie de me raisonner. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne vais pas débarquer chez lui, chez _eux_ aujourd'hui. Ils peinent déjà à maintenir l'illusion d'un mariage réussi, pour eux-mêmes comme pour les autres. Je ne vais pas leur asséner le coup de grâce en révélant l'artifice aux yeux de tous. Autant que je sache, Roderich ignore ma liaison avec Antonio. De même qu'Antonio ignore la liaison de Roderich avec un autre type, de même qu'ils ignorent tous les deux que je suis au courant – une longue histoire. C'est digne d'un drame shakespearien. Nous jouons tous des rôles qui ne nous correspondent pas, nous savons tous des choses que nous ne devrions pas connaître et nous ignorons ce qui nous guette dans les ténèbres. Nous avançons tous masqués. Et peut-être que je n'aurai même pas besoin de feindre la folie, tel Hamlet : elle finira par m'attraper d'elle-même.

Je suis un figurant à qui on a jeté un rôle principal sans crier gare. Propulsé au-devant de la scène tout en restant à jamais en coulisses. Je suis fatigué. Et je ne connais pas de repos. Antonio est une ombre qui couvre mon esprit sans répit, qui passe dans mes nuits, hante mes rêves et adoucit mes cauchemars. Un agréable supplice, un amer délice. Un mauvais menteur, aussi. Il me promet sans cesse que tout finira par s'arranger, par aller bien, qu'il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi, qu'un jour nous serons libres. C'est une histoire très banale, en fait. Ce jour n'arrivera jamais, ou bien il arrivera trop tard, quand on ne s'aimera plus, plus assez.

J'ai hâte. Je ne peux pas faire semblant, pourtant. Je me connais. Et il me connait. Il connait toute la profondeur de mon âme, et par conséquent de mon amour pour lui – sans limite à ce jour. Alors il sait, comme je sais. La prochaine fois qu'il m'appellera, je répondrai quand même. Avec un sourire stupide, parce que la seule perspective d'entendre sa voix me rendra un peu moins malheureux. Je n'apprendrai peut-être jamais.

.

.

.


End file.
